Crystal Summit Lake
"Ascend into the heavenly resort of Crystal Summit ski area! Watch out for falling snow!" - Burnout 2 manual Crystal Summit Lake is a track featured in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. It takes place around the lodges of the Crystal Summit Ski Resort and the vast region surrounding it, such as the snowy mountains and the nearby dam. It is the longer counterpart of Crystal Summit Peak. Due to the length, very sharp turns and the fact that it is often one of the last courses unlocked through the two Championships, Crystal Summit Lake is often viewed as the hardest track in the game. Description The Crystal Summit Ski Resort is a very snowy area as it is set within the peaks of the snowy mountains. Due to the mountainous terrain, the road around the resort is very windy and bumpy, weaving through the gaps between each mountain. The area is also prone to harsh snowstorms which can result in a severe drop in visibility, making a crash even more likely for anyone driving in the region. The nearby dam area is less snowy than the ski resort and is generally more populated. Although shorter than 88 Interchange, Crystal Summit Lake takes the longest to complete, due to having 3 laps instead of 2 and also due to the amount of corners present. Layout Crystal Summit Lake is notorious for the numerous sadistically sharp turns it features. Not only does it contain most of the harsh turns from the Peak route, but it also introduces its own harsh corners, most notably a hard hairpin not too long after the starting line and a double hairpin S-turn following shortly after. There are also two 90° turns near where the Lake route branches off from the Peak route once more at the red suspension bridge, as well as one final hairpin right before the starting line. Cornering here must be done perfectly, as the harsh corners and the slightly denser traffic leaves little room for error, especially in the reversed variant, that is present in the unforgiving Heart Attack Grand Prix. Although it is the feature location of the Lake route, the dam area poses very little threat, as there is always little to not dangerous traffic on or surrounding the dam. Although it is still nowhere near as dense as tracks such as the Airport Terminal courses and Palm Bay Marina, traffic can still pose a serious problem in this course. There are a couple of situations where traffic is placed around corners in a manner where the player is almost completely unable to avoid them if entering said corner with a drift, notably one of the turns between the harsh hairpin and the hairpin S-turn, where a bus is likely to pop out, and the turn near the end of the Peak route just before the suspension bridge, where big rigs are prominent. Caution must be taken around these areas so as to not enter an unavoidable wreck. Prerequisites to unlock Forward: Complete the Roller Coaster Grand Prix. Reverse: Complete the Point of Impact Grand Prix.